


Love Yourself

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: <3, Body Positivity, College be like that, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, chubby Dib, dib is trans, he's a good bug, i don't make the rules, supportive Zim, your weight doesn't define you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Dib didn't like looking in the mirror anymore.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Love Yourself

Dib... Dib didn't like looking in the mirror anymore. It wasn't due to dysphoria, like when he was younger, but... It was something else. Ever since he'd gone away to college, his body just wasn't the same. To say he'd gained a ton of weight would be greatly overstating it, in all honesty he'd added maybe 10-15 pounds at most. Not that he had the heart to weigh himself. But his body just didn't look like the mental image he'd always had. Lanky, all skin and bones. 

Now he looked at the small bulge in his stomach, pressing slightly outwards, small love handles curving above his hips, the extra padding on his thighs, and it just felt wrong. Like it wasn't _him_. The changes were subtle enough that he could get away with covering them up with his usual clothes, no one really noticing the extra... mass, but he could feel it. 

He hated it.

But did he? Certainly not enough to _do_ anything about it. He winced at the thought of going back to going for long stretches without food, the low blood sugar causing tremors in his hands when he typed through the night. And he wasn't just sitting around all day, his current level of exercise was fine. Probably. He'd certainly never been the gym type, only going too far in a hasty manner that he'd rather not repeat. 

Still, he couldn't help the choked up feeling he got in his throat whenever he caught a glimpse of the way he looked in the mirror. And right now he couldn't look away. His eyes searching for every possible flaw as his mental state darkened. Zim probably didn't mean anything by his comment earlier. But... what if... What if he did?

Zim's opinion of some of his classmates that fell on the heavier side of the spectrum had never been particularly kind, and in all honesty Dib always thought Zim tolerated his appearance at the best of times, preferring his mind over his physical form. Dib's mind wandered back to the Florpus incident, definitely one of the lowest points in his life for a myriad of reasons. Zim certainly had taken great joy in mocking his appearance then, would he do so now? Possible mocking phrases and words swirled in his ears, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dib? Are you alright? It's been twenty earthen minutes since you went to the bathing room and Zim is starting to worry."

Dib barely registered the sound, his breath picking up pace before he was startled out of his thoughts by Zim breaking the door down. A shriek left his mouth as he grabbed a towel and threw it at the irken. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ZIM?"

"WELL YOU WEREN'T RESPONDING AND MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES IS ALMOST OVER. I WAS WORRIED." 

The concerned look on Zim's face felt more like a clinical examination once the alien removed the towel, magenta eyes looking up and down the human. Dib tried to cover himself more, face burning with tears and embarrassment.

"W-well this episode was dumb anyway. Now get out! Please..."

"Dib-thing, you only call that show dumb when you're upset. Talk to Zim, please?"

"N-no it's dumb. It's a dumb human thing. I can take care of it by myself. Don't worry about it."

"Does the Dib require a hug? You don't ask for physical contact as much as you did before leaving for koolege. I can offer you the embraces that I- I mean you missed out on." 

Dib crossed his arms, wincing at the way he could feel his stomach. "No. I don't. I don't want a hug."

"Why? Is Zim not a good mate? Did you find someone else at koolege? WHO IS THE OTHER? WHO MUST ZIM KILL?"

"I DON'T LIKE MY BODY OK?!?"

Dib panted after shouting, the energy sucked out of him. "I just, I don't like all the weight I gained, and I know that you won't like it. Or won't like me. That's why I didn't want you looking."

"Is that why you keep shying away?" 

He gave a slight nod, eyes firmly on the floor. 

"Why would I not like anything about my Dib?"

"What?"

Zim shrugged, "I meant what I said. What could I possibly not like about you?" 

"I-," Dib floundered for a moment, genuinely caught off guard, "You're always talking about how gross and smelly humans are, I didn't think that you'd like what I looked like. I know I don't..." 

Zim tsk'd, walking towards his human. "Dib, you are _healthy_. You used to look like the wind could blow you over."

"It wasn't that bad-" 

"Do not interrupt Zim. Now, there is more of my favorite human to love. You are no less strong or capable are you?" 

"No..." 

"You are still just as smart, and can still see the world other ignorant humans choose to ignore are you not?" 

"Yes..." 

"Then Zim sees no problem here. Besides, now Zim can take a nap without hitting one of your too many bones."

"I have a normal amount of bones Zim." Dib couldn't help but laugh at his alien. 

"Still too many. Not a suitable place for an irken to rest. Now, let us return to the couch! It was cold under the blanket without you." 

"Ok spaceboy."

Pulling on his pyjamas, Dib smiled to himself. If Zim loved him, all of him, maybe he could too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chow had the big brain take of chubby Dib and Zim loving his bf and my brain went brrr. Somewhat based on my own struggles with loving the way my body looks. I'm in a better place now, and I hope everyone who's struggling rn finds their own happiness in their skin. <3


End file.
